ღYOU WHAT!ღ
by Saricess
Summary: Chidori has been feeling sad ever since Katsuhira and Sonozaki started dating, she knows she has to move on but it's hard. Tenga is also on her mind a lot, she thinks she can move on with his help, but words from Katsuhira make her rethink. "Kacchon, you...YOU WHAT!" ANTI SONOZAKI! Katsuhira x Chidori, Tenga x Chidori (one-sided, kinda)
1. Normal day?

**Hello everyone! I'm back with an Kiznavier fanfiction, I finished watching it and I gotta say, I was very disappointed. The plot was great, animation was beautiful and the characters were so good, except Noriko, but the parings...well...I like them but I was very disappointed and sad when Katsuhira and Chidori didn't get together, I mean, this one made so much sense. It was like watching Naruto all over again :( If there is a second season I hope my ship happens.**

 **Yeah so this is a Katsuhira x Chidori fanfics with some Tenga x Chidori and also Noriko Sonozzaki bashing, so if your a fan of her then don't read.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Well then, let'd get on with the story!**

* * *

Chidori tossed and turned in her bed, failing to get to sleep. She looked at the clock on her desk, it read 23:30, she had been trying to go to sleep for about 2 hours now. She would ask herself why it would take her so long but she knows why, it was because of the blue haired girl, Noriko Sonozaki and her childhood friend, Agata Katsuhira. Those two being together always made her feel angry and sad, but how else could she feel? Katsuhira, who she affectionately calls Kacchon, was the love of her life, she has been with him her whole life, was in a romantic relationship with someone other than her.

She doesn't understand. Chidori has been with him since they were so young, she took care of him all the time, cooked for him and played with him. They could laugh, sing and dance in each other's company, remembering all the good and fun times brought a smile to her face, but it quickly fell as she remembered meeting him again in grade school.

She remembered that day well, she had gotten up early because of her excitement and quickly dressed herself and brushed her hair, with her mother's help it was up in her signature ponytail. She had a big breakfast as well, she can still remembered what she had; scrambled eggs on brown toast with bacon, sausages and hash browns, along with orange juice, it was an english type of breakfast which she only got when something good happened. Her parents drove her to school, pecked her forehead and hugged her before going to work, she waited near the entrance for him, twenty minutes later he arrived. As soon as he stepped out of the black limousine she smiled, she met him halfway and hugged him tightly.

" _Kacchon! Your finally here! I missed you so much!" she smiled and put her hands at the side, she was waiting for his happy response._

" _Ah, good morning Chidori, I missed you too" Chidori's eyes opened and her smile faltered, normally she would've been happy saying that he missed her, but the way he said it made her sad._

" _Is something wrong Kacchon?" she asked him worriedly._

" _I'm fine, why do you ask?" he tilted his head in confusion, Chidori looked at him shocked._

" _W-Well you look different today, normally you'd be smiling"_

" _I would? Why?"_

 _Those words hit her like bricks._

" _Eh?"_

" _Why would I be smiling? Is there something to be smiling about?"_

" _K-Kacchon, what's wrong with you? You acting strange"_

" _Eh? I don't know what you mean? Haven't I always acted this way?"_

Her fists clenched at the horrible memory, from then on Katsuhira acted emotionless, like a completely different that didn't stop her from staying around with him, she didn't know what happened to him, she remembered the day he got beaten up by some boys, she screamed and the teacher quickly took the boys away.

" _Kacchon! Are you ok?" his face was bruised and blood was dripping from his lips "The nurse is coming, where does it hurt?" she gently touched his bruises, they weren't bad but needed treatment quick, her main concern was making sure that he was ok._

" _I'm ok"_

" _How can you say that?! You've got bruised on your face and your lip is bleeding!" he touched his face to feel swollen lumps saw red dripping off his fingers after touching his lips._

" _Ah, your right"_

" _What do you mean? Didn't you know because of how much they hurt?" he then looked at her, her heart aching from the beating he got._

" _But...I don't feel pain"_

 _She looked at him shocked "W-What?"_

" _Chidori, I don't feel any pain"_ Chidori thought one of the bullie hit his head to hard, however he got hurt more, falling over a step and landing on his face, accidentally walking into a pole and hitting his toe against the table. At those events Chidori was there and she was believing his words, because he didn't show a single sign of having pain. Worry began to fill Chidori about what might happen to him, what if he falls and breaks a bone, or gets stabbed and needs to go to hospital, he wouldn't know because he couldn't feel pain. Chidori knew what to do from there on.

She had to protect him.

She has been protecting him from the bullies as hard as she could, but now her job got bigger and she had mixed feelings about it. It was nice to be by Katsuhira's side all the time but she wanted to be there for fun, she likes protecting him but she is scared for him, who knows what could happen.

Overtime she started to understand Katsuhira's new personality, he was still kind to her and to other people as well, she misses his old self but she had to understand his new self now. Surprisingly she had gotten a bit comfortable with him, she was happy when he was still comfortable with her, what made her happy the most is that they were still friends.

As she got older she started to cook for him, by the age of 15 she became a good cook and began to make meals for him everyday, his parents were always away and she didn't want him to be alone, so they would eat together, in school and would sometimes have movie nights where she would cook a lot of food, which he was grateful for, she even gave Katsuhira a few tips and taught him how to cook a few of the dishes he liked.

When they got to the age of going to highschool, they decided to go to the same one, both of them along with their parents moved into apartments near the school to make it easier for them, they even got into the same class, well it wasn't that hard since they were smart.

They spent everyday together, until they, and other people from their class, got dragged into this Kiznavier stuff. Chidori thought it was impossible to be in that situation, but when Tenga got it and they all felt it, she then knew that it was no dream, but real. They faced messy stuff together and Chidori is glad that she has them as friends, however to her to came with a price.

For Katsuhira to fall in love with the women who got them all in the mess, and for her to return his feelings. Chidori knows that she can't keep going for him, it was selfish of her, she had to be happy for them two, she is their friend after all.

Not to mention that Tenga likes her, she's been thinking about that man ever since witnessing the romantic scene between Katsuhira and Sonozaki in the hospital, the truth is she doesn't know why, could it be about him confessing that he fell for her? It did come as a shock for her that Tenga felt that way about her, despite him being annoying and loud, he was kind and funny, and he really cares for her.

He made her smile sometimes, and she was happy that he did. She has been thinking about his feelings for her, does she return them? Not now but will she ever? She is not sure, but a small part of her, deep down wishes she will, so that she doesn't get hurt by seeing Katsuhira and Sonozaki together.

How long will it be till she doesn't love him as a lover anymore?

A tear ran slowly down her cheek.

"Kacchon…"

The only way she got to sleep that night was by crying of her unrequited love, who was now in arms in another women.

* * *

Chidori yawned as she woke up and sat up to stretch her arms and back, she looked at her clock.

9:00, thank god it was Saturday because she would of been late for school which starts at 7:30.

Chidori took a shower and dried her hair before getting changed into a shoulder-cut white checker shirt with red lines, frilly sleeves and red tie, along with blue shorts with braces and black ankle boots with white socks. She brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail before going to into the open plan living room/dining room, she looked in the cupboards and in the fridge for some breakfast.

"I need to buy some more food" she muttered to herself while pouring milk into a bowl with some porridge and put it in the microwave, she poured herself some orange and waited two minutes before pulling it out and sprinkled some sugar on it, she grabbed a spoon from the draw and sat at the wooden table in the kitchen area. She ate in silence and drank her juice in between, when she finished she put the bowl and glass in the sink. She went to her room to get her phone and bag, she locked the door and walked down the steps of the building.

Soon she was in the city of where she lived and went to a small food shop, she picked up a basket and began to look for the stuff she need. She grabbed some cereal, eggs, bread, fruit and more things, while looking around she accidently bumped into someone.

"Ah, gomen!"

"Eh? Chidori?" Chidori looked up and was surprised to see who she bumped into.

"Tenga-kun?!" the man here in his usual clothes, a yellow t-shirt with a bear logo and jeans along with his glasses, Chidori began to feel awkward, after his confession she's been feeling that way around him, especially when she told him that she keeps thinking about him, wait why did she tell him that?!

"You ok?" he asked kindly, she jumped and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment "Ah, yes I'm fine! Sorry for bumping to you"

"Nah, it's ok" he smiled at her, she looked at him before smiling back "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Eh? I'm buying food for my place" Chidori answered in confusion, Tenga blushed and his body twitched, the awkwardness beginning to take place on him.

"I-Is that right? Well we are in a food shop" Chidori chuckled awkwardly "W-Well that's a lot of food you got there"

Chidori looked down at her basket which was almost full "H-Hai, I've run out of a lot of food so I'm buying some more"

"R-Right" Tenga stuttered "That's good"

"A-Ano, are you buying food for your place as well?" she asked him making him jump.

"H-Hai, there's not a lot of food so I've come to buy some because Katsuhira is with Sonozaki again" he smiled for a moment before his eyes bulged out from what he said.

 _Shit!_

" _Katsuhira is with Sonozaki again"_

Chidori was saddened by this and lowered her hair, a shadow covered her eyes, Tenga was now fussing around of what a dumbass he was and trying to cheer Chidori up.

"Erm, ano-"

"Is that right?" her voice stopped him from thinking and looked at her, she lifted her face for him to see her smiling "That's good, Katsuhira's enjoying himself…that's good"

"...Chidori?..." Tenga looked at her confused, he was expecting her to be sad and even cry, but was surprised by how she's smiling.

"Is there anything else you need Tenga-kun? I can help you if you want?" Chidori asked him, catching him off guarding.

"Eh?"

"Your by yourself at Kacchon's apartment right? Do you need help or anything? I'll be happy to help" she said happily to him, Tenga looked at her shocked for a second for replying.

"Well, I am hungry, and I don't have enough cash...and I can't cook…"

"Then it's settled! I'll make you something to eat" she declared

"Eh? Are you sure" Chidori nodded at him.

"Yep, now let's finish shopping" after they got the stuff they needed and paid they walked back to their apartments, they went to Chidori's first so that she could drop of her stuff and then went to Tenga's and Katsuhira's. They put the ingredients on the kitchen counter and Chidori began to make some food for Tenga, who watched as she cooked for him, he has had her food before and, to be honest, she is the best cook he's ever met.

He watched her carefully as she cooked the bacon and the eggs, when the toast popped up from the toaster she placed them on a plate with the eggs on top and bacon on the side, she put the plate on the table with a knife and fork and a glass of water.

"Here you go!" she happily said as Tenga sat down.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" he used his knife and fork and cut of some bread with eggs and a bit of bacon, he swallowed it and smiled "It tastes even better, thank you Chidori!"

The girl blushed by his compliments "It was my pleasure" Chidori then washed up the utensils she used and dried them before putting them away, she then grabbed her bag and looked back at Tenga who was happily munching away.

"I'll be off now"

"Eh? Don't you want to stay for a bit?" he asked her

"I have to go to mine and sort out my shopping" she told him

"I can help if you want"

Chidori smiled "Thank you but it's ok" she opened the door and was just about to shut it, but… "And you better wash up that plate when your done!" and shut the door. Tenga started at the closed door for a minute before smiling.

"That girl…"

* * *

Chidori locked the door to her apartment and put her bag on the table, she pulled out the foods she got from the shop and put them away, she picked up her phone to see the time was now 1:00. She decided to have some lunch and cooked herself some onigiri, when they finished she put them on a plate and sat on the sofa, grabbing the tv remote she pressed the one button and flipped the channels until she found a good one and started to eat. She continued to watch the tv for five hours before turning it off, she put her plate in the sink and washed it up along with other things she used that morning, she dried them and put them away.

She grabbed her bag and went to her room and put it on the floor next to her desk, she took off her shoes and put them into her wardrobe, she took her clothes off and put her pajamas on which were a blue tank top with a baggy light beige top and red shorts with red slippers, she put her clothes in the washing basket near her door and sat at her desk and started to do some homework. When she was done it was 7:00, she packed away her homework in her school bag and was about to turn the lights off until there was a knock on her apartment door.

"I wonder who that could be?" she said as she grabbed her keys and walked out of her room "Maybe Tenga-kun?" she unlocked the door and opened it

"Tenga-kun-"

Her words stopped as she looked at the person in front of her, it wasn't Tenga, it was…

"K-Kacchon?" Hatsuhira looked at her, looking emotionless as ever.

"Chidori...I need to talk to you"


	2. YOU WHAT!

**I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! I couldn't think of anything else to put in and I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. Next chapter will be so much longer, I promise!**

 **(forgot to put this but!) Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and Kiznaiver cause if I did then Katsuhira x Chidori would have been canon.**

Chidori stared at her childhood friend as he stood in front of her, it was 7:00 which was usually her bedtime, even if it was a weekend. She continued to stare until his voice broke her out.

"Chidori?" she jumped and opened the door wide enough for him to come in.

"Er, yes, come in Kacchon" he thanked her and and walked in and Chidori shut the door behind him.

 _What's Kacchon doing here?! I thought he was out with Sonozaki-san!_

Taking a few deep breathes, she forced a smile and turned to Katsuhira who was standing a few feet away from her.

"W-what did you want to talk about Kacchon?" she asked him holding her hands together, close to her chest, Katsuhira rubbed a finger against his cheek with his eyes lowered.

"Ano, I wanted to talk about Nori-chan and I" Those words hit her hard, especially since he calls Sonozaki 'Nori-chan', oh she wished he never calls her that.

Why can't he call her Chidori-chan?

"I-I see"

"Etto…" Katsuhira eyes looked around room and his body began to fidget, he looked uncomfortable, Chidori began to worry.

"Kacchon, are you ok?" he jumped when she called him by the nickname she made for him since they were kids.

"H-Hai" he rubbed the back of his neck before looking back up to the crimson-haired girl "Nori-chan and I have been talking lately, about something…"

"What's the matter? Are you two having problems?" even though she loves him she hated to see him sad, so if something's gone wrong with his relationship with Sonozaki she will help him.

"Something like that…" he answered, he looked around the room again and his eyes fell on the sofa "Ano, could we sit over there?" he pointed, Chidori looked to where he was pointing and blushed from embarrassment for not inviting him on the sofa, which she does for all of her guests that come around.

"Y-Yes, we can! I'm sorry I didn't ask when you come in"

"That's alright" he said as he and Chidori made their way and sat on the sofa, a bit of space left between them and their faces turned away, the air was silent for a moment until Chidori broke it.

"So, um...what did you want to tell me?" She turned to him, Katsuhira slightly jumped and scratched his cheek again, his face still not looking at her but she can see parts.

"Hai, about Nori-chan and I" Chidori nodded, knowing that already "Well, as you and the rest know Nori-chan and I started dating a few months ago, and I felt happy about this. Nori-chan and I started to go out and would enjoy spending time together, we would smile and have a lot of fun"

Katsuhira talking about this made her heart hurt, but she didn't want to show that and continued to listen, even if she didn't want too "We started to go out more and then we would go out everyday, spending our time together until dark, there's not a day go by when we don't see each other"

Chidori can feel tears coming up to her eyes, she kept strong and held them in "But.." the look on his face and the tone of his voice changed "Lately it's been feeling different"

"Different?" Chidori repeated in confusion, Katsuhira nodded.

"For weeks now, whenever I'm with Nori-chan I don't...feel as interested as I used to, everything I do with her has become less enjoyable and I don't know why"

"I-I think that's normal" Chidori tried to comfort him "I mean, you two have spend everyday together so it would make sense, perhaps you two need to put some guidelines up, like only see each other three times a week"

"We tried that but for a week, nothing changed so we did it for another week, again nothing changed"

"B-But weren't you with her this week? Tenga-kun said that you were with her today" Chidori asked in confusion.

"I lied, I only said that so that he wouldn't do anything, I don't want to drag him or the others into this" he told her, Chidori could feel warmth in her heart, she found it a bit happy that Katsuhira didn't want to involve others in his life problems because he doesn't want them to worry, but she was also angered by it, they are his friends and they would always help him.

"Then why did you come to me?" unknowingly to her Katsuhira clenched his fists.

"Because your the only one I can ever go to"

There goes her heart and her cheeks.

"S-So you said that you spent two weeks away from Sonozaki-san" he nodded "Where did you go?"

"Out of town, I found some stuff interesting out there"

"O-Ok, so did you come here for me to help you to find out why your feeling this way with Sonozaki-san"

"Actually...I've already found the answer"

Katsuhira lifted his head and turned to Chidori, the moonlight shining on his white and brown hair, making him seem angel-like.

"W-What's the answer then?"

Katsuhira didn't answer her until a few minutes when past.

"I love you Chidori"

Chidori looked at Katsuhira in shock "Eh?"

"I said I love you, Chidori" she looked at him for a minute still in shock before her cheeks reddened and her eyes went wide"

"You...YOU WHAT?!"


End file.
